First Times
by XxawesomexemoxX
Summary: At Rufus' 18th birthday nice things occur. RufusxTseng M for a reason.


**AN: This is the first (Well not the first but I count it as the first) attempt at a sexual scene and I won't lie it's terrible!**

**Warning: RufusxTseng sex simply, I can't remember whether there's swearing or not, just read please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII XD **

* * *

><p>On Rufus' 18th birthday he received so many gifts and expensive presents from people he had never met. Most were owners of large business corporations that his father had worked with in the past. The only thing they had in common was that they all wanted to get on the President's good side and to do so they spoilt his son beyond belief. Rufus hated getting these gifts. None of them were in any way personal or had a lot of care put into them. That annoyed him, so with every gift he just shrugged it off and pretended not to care. Only a couple of people caught his attention anyway.<p>

Tseng, being Rufus' bodyguard, stood behind the VP and watched. He understood why Rufus hated these things but wasn't pleased with the way he acted. He could at least _pretend _to look interested. Tseng would've cared more if it wasn't for his slight nerves about the night ahead. Since their relationship began when Rufus was 16 they never shared more than a few kisses and the occasional grope; Rufus always tried to push it further but Tseng stopped him. Finally, on his 18th birthday, Tseng would take it further and Rufus would lose his virginity. The Wutain had planned what would happen so Rufus could be as comfortable as possible. It hurt the first time, or so he'd heard.

After the gifts had finished being given out the people left, leaving Tseng and Rufus alone. It was time to put his plan into action. "What do you want to do now, sir? Shall we stay here or head back to your chambers...?" Tseng trailed off with a slightly cheeky glint in his eye. Rufus turned to look at him with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll pick the latter option," He said looking at Tseng, still smiling. Tseng wasn't surprised at the answer and wasted no time in escorting Rufus to his chambers. There was no CCTV in the VP's chambers because Tseng had removed them due to Rufus' orders. Rufus didn't want someone invading his privacy and made that clear. Tseng didn't want any interruptions for that night. It was special and he didn't want it ruined.

As soon as the door was closed Rufus found himself getting a little giddy at the thought of what was going to happen. It was his first time and he was nervous, but knowing that it was Tseng eased his nerves. He had to be honest with himself: he wasn't overly sure what to do. He hoped Tseng was going to take control and 'show him the ropes'.

Tseng walked over to where Rufus was standing after removing his phone and ear piece, and titled Rufus' chin up kissing him softly. Feeling Tseng's lips on his, Rufus responded almost immediately, moving his lips against the older man's. Tseng's tongue pressed against Rufus' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rufus granted it, moaning softly when Tseng's tongue invaded his mouth. The VP had buried his hands in the Wutain's hair and was pressing his body against his. Tseng had one hand on Rufus' cheek, the other behind his head deepening the kiss.

Tseng released the younger man's lip and moved down to his neck, sucking, biting and kissing until he reached the crook between his neck and shoulder. He sucked hard on the junction and when he heard Rufus gasp he continued before up again. Licking behind the VP's ear he received another gasp and felt Rufus fingers thread around his hair. He pulled away and looked Rufus in the eye. "Bedroom."

Tseng picked Rufus up and latched onto his neck again as Rufus wrapped his legs around Tseng's waist to make his ride more comfortable (and because he was really struggling to hold it together).

A few walls managed to get in the way, but they finally made it to the bedroom. Tseng thought about throwing Rufus down on the bed but because it was his first time he laid Rufus down gently.

He removed Rufus' shirt and bent down once more to attach himself to a nipple. He sucked and bit it gently, smiling as he heard Rufus moan and writhe beneath him. "Tseng, I want your clothes off." Rufus practically ordered. Tseng complied by helping Rufus remove his clothes until he was naked above Rufus.

"Your turn," Tseng smirked and began to remove Rufus' trousers and briefs, purposely avoiding the place Rufus wanted him to touch most. Rufus whined and tried to buck up but Tseng managed to completely avoid him. "Now, now, now, sir, we wouldn't want to rush things would we?"

"Please Tseng," Rufus whined bucking up again. Tseng smirked and grasped Rufus erection with one hand and stroked gently cause Rufus to cry out and buck up once more. "Tseeeeeng!"

After a few more strokes, he kissed along Rufus' chest and down to his awaiting prize. Rufus moaned as he felt Tseng's tongue flick out and lick the head of his cock then practically screamed when the Wutain took him into his mouth and sucked. Hard. Tseng bobbed his head up and down making Rufus tangle his fingers in Tseng's long black locks. Tseng knew Rufus wasn't going to last long so he pulled back and released the blonde's cock. Rufus whimpered quietly as he watched Tseng pull out a small tube from his bed-side table.

Tseng popped the cap open and squirted some of the cold gel on his fingers. He rubbed them together so the gel would be a little warmer. He spread Rufus' legs gently and placed a single lubricated finger at the squirming man's entrance. He looked Rufus in the eye before pushing it in. Tseng knew it must have hurt him but Rufus hid it well. The black haired man pumped the finger gently before adding a second. This time the blonde grimaced.

Tseng lent forward to kiss the blonde as he started to scissor his fingers, hoping it would take his mind off the pain a bit. When Tseng felt Rufus loosen a little he slipped in the third finger and carried on pumping. His arousal was almost painful at this point but he was holding back, just fucking Rufus into the mattress. Barely.

"Tseng, please," Rufus moaned, pushing his hips back a little. Tseng removed his fingers and lined the head of his cock to Rufus entrance. When the blonde moaned again the Wutain slowly pushed in. Rufus groaned in discomfort. Tseng didn't stop until he was all the way in and waited for Rufus to adjust.

"Move," Rufus commanded, pushing his hips back again. Tseng began to move slowly, pulling out until only the tip was still inside and thrusting back it. Rufus moaned with each thrust and screamed in pleasure when he felt sparks shoot up him. "There again, harder."

Tseng complied and thrust against Rufus' prostate harder. Rufus moaned again loudly and thrust his hips back again Tseng. "Faster, harder, please, Tseng!"

Tseng thrust into Rufus faster and harder making the young man moan and whimper. He grasped the blondes cock and began to jerk him off in time with his trusts. Within minutes Rufus came, coating both their stomachs with cum. Feeling the blondes passage clamp around him was the end for Tseng, he came and collapsed on Rufus. He rolled off the blonde and took him into his arms. Rufus was very nearly asleep but still managed to curl up against Tseng's chest and whisper, "That was amazing." He then fell asleep. Tseng smiled and fell asleep as well, curled with his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Anyway please review, fave whatever cheers!<strong>


End file.
